


A Thousand Years

by calandoKeyboardist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calandoKeyboardist/pseuds/calandoKeyboardist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're pretty sure that the last time you saw him in person was in the game. You'd go through it all one more time to have him next to you again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on a lyricstuck done by the wonderful Natsu, owner of this wonderful (NSFW) blog, natsubutart.tumblr.com.
> 
> The post that this was based on:  
> http://natsubutart.tumblr.com/post/77003582535

His whole life had been pointless. Ruling a country that no one cared about, one that didn’t have him in it. He spent most of his reign searching all the known land for him, crying over many nights about the fact that he hadn’t yet and probably could never see him. He had even made the kingdom’s fucking symbol his wings, hoping that if he could ever see it, he’d know that it was actually him. 

 

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that when the game had ended he ended up in a completely different place as him. He just wanted to see Jake one more time... 

 

* * *

 

 

A king from over centuries ago. That’s how and when he had come back. He had missed him by a long shot in the game’s reincarnation and it wasn’t right. He couldn’t keep spending his lonely nights looking over that damned painting he had found so lovingly, it didn’t feel right. It wasn’t right. It wouldn’t be right until he actually had him by his side, hugging him and whispering his ear about just how much he loved him. Maybe there was still hope. An explorer. That’s what he’d be. It was the only way, what if he was somewhere out there, somewhere where he could still see him? Somewhere in the big world. 

 

He found so much in his life. Discoveries that would be hailed as great turning points in mankind’s history in the future. The one thing he could never find was him. When he lie down for the last time, he murmured out his name softly as he touched that mark of ink on his own shoulder, his symbol, quietly like the last wisp of a candle. 

 

 

_I’m sorry Dirk._

 

* * *

 

Who would have thought that that little adventurer would become everything he wanted to be in the future? A discoverer through and through, at least he lived his life happily. But now Dirk was completely without him, left to be a rich boy who was thrown into a fancy boarding school where none of those goddamned lessons seemed to feature him. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t fair...

  
But was there any other way of how things could have gone?

  
An engineer like he had always wanted to be. It was all he ever needed, other than him. A tattoo on his shoulder, his wings, always there to remind him of all the amazing times that they had at least had before the game ended. Longing for that hell, he couldn’t believe it. He almost regretted never trying to look for Jake in this time period by the time the pipes exploded.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair, it was never fair.

  
He was finally in the same time period with him. But now, he was a director, just like his older brother had been all that time ago. He could never reach him, he was like a bright burning star, seeming so close yet in reality was so far away. He had to try one more time, he had to, he could do it.

 

* * *

 

 

Life could be worse, he supposed.

  
One of the youngest, most popular directors in existence. At least he was in a good place, he could get everything he needed along with everything he wanted. Besides him of course. Adjusting his tie with a shaky sigh, he gets ready to go to the next big premiere of one of his own movies.

  
Life couldn’t be worse than this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Running, running and pushing through crowds and hordes of people, all the snapping cameras and blabbering, he couldn’t stand it. He was finally so close, so close to him after all this time.

 

“Do you have authorization to come through here? Where’s your press pass?” No, no, no, please, don’t do this, not this time, he could actually see the tips of those ridiculous shades, he could actually be near him and it was already sending shock waves up his spine.

 

“Press pass? What bloody press pass, I don’t give a damn about that! Let me through let me through, I can see him, I can actually see him, please, please let me through!” There was tears on his face now, all the desperation from all of these years was getting to him, he had to see him, he had to see him now, no, _please_.

 

“Yeah, alright kid. It’s time we got you away from Mr. Strider.” He was being pushed away, pulled away, away from him, no, please, no. Kicking, screaming, flailing, anything that would actually get his attention. He reached out his hand, shouting out his name while sobbing so brokenheartedly.

 

* * *

 

 

“DIRK!”

 

No. There was no way, there was no fucking way that that was actually him, don’t lie to yourself. He couldn’t help turning around, turning to that voice that sounded so much like his, eyes blown wide.

 

* * *

 

 

“Let me through, you enormous galumphs, let me through!” Pushing away those dumb bodyguards in a burst of strength, running to him and hanging onto him so tightly, still crying. It was of happiness now though, sweet, wonderful happiness that he finally had him as he bawled his eyes out.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dirk, Dirk, Dirk-”

 

That wonderful voice calling out his name, bringing a vibrant flush onto his face with the added arms around his waist. It was actually him. It was actually him. It’s only a few seconds before he’s moving his own arms around him, beginning to weep almost as much as he was, all with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jake. I-I’ve waited so long, I-.” He was crying, oh no, that wouldn’t do at all.

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t cry for me, Strider.”

 

* * *

 

 

That was all that was even said before their lips met.


End file.
